Les Meilleurs Ennemis
by Amandaaa
Summary: Chanson remaniée à ma sauce... POV de Draco, slash HPDM Quand la haine cache peutêtre un autre sentiment...FINI
1. Chapitre 1

J'étais en train d'écouter un vieil album d'Obispo (il a encore ses cheveux sur la photo, c'est dire!) et… voilà le résultat…

La chanson (je suppose que je n'ai quand même pas à préciser le titre!) est chantée par Zazie et Obispo.

Dites-moi si je dois aller me pendre ou ouvrir la bouteille de champagne pour cette première songfic! Merci!

°°°

LES MEILLEURS ENNEMIS (1/5)

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

_Voilà ce que nous sommes_

_Amorce de sourires et de bombes_

_Et du mal qu'on s'donne_

Je le déteste! Je le hais! Je l'exècre! Je le maudis! Mais qui l'ignore encore, ici? Salaud… salaud, salaud, SALAUD!

Derrière cette apparence de fils à Dumby, moi seul devine l'être imbu de sa personne, fielleux, mauvais, vicieux… et j'en passe!

Et le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui passe pour le monstre!

Jamais je pourrais le supporter, jamais!

Je retiens mes larmes, ce n'est pas digne d'un homme. N'est-ce pas?

Les gens m'imaginent froid, indifférent à ce qui m'entoure.

Ah, ah. Vous me faites ricaner, je vous jure. Il ne vous est donc jamais venu à l'esprit (si jamais vous en êtes dotés), bande de crétins congénitaux, que je ne suis pas ce dont j'ai l'apparence?

J'entends déjà _son _rire sardonique s'élever, en réponse au mien.

SALAUD!

Mes sentiments de haine son encore exacerbés, depuis qu'il… depuis que mon père…

Oui, j'aurais dû le détester, lui aussi. C'est peut-être stupide mais je suis humain, vous voyez? C'est lui qui m'a conçu. Qui a pris soin de moi jusqu'à maintenant. Il faisait partie de ma vie, il était un élément rassurant de mon univers. Potter a tout chamboulé. Mon père est un paria, emprisonné, lâché par tous. Je garde malgré tout une ascendance sur les Serpentard, là n'est pas le problème. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux dire, je serais toujours au sommet de la hiérarchie, je suis né pour ça, c'est certain. Ceux qui en doutent sont des blaireaux aveugles et stupides, voilà tout.

Mon père a été mon modèle. Vous le saviez? Oh, aucune importance…

À l'époque, mon père, c'était « le héros ». À son arrestation, je me suis insurgé contre la justice magique. Contre le Ministère. C'était dégueulasse! Inique! On n'avait pas le droit de l'enfermer!

Le roi a été déchu de ses pouvoirs. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que le monde ne tourne pas ainsi. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ce que me disait ma conscience. Je préférais largement écouter la voix de la vengeance, bien plus honorable.

Depuis, je m'acharne sur _lui_. Ce salaud qui a enfermé mon père.

Bien sûr, mon géniteur n'a pas été très « net », question légalité. Je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas là pour le juger. Il y a assez de bouffons en perruque pour le faire, selon _leur_ code de la justice.

Il avait tué, il avait volé. « Affreuses » disent les journaux pour qualifier ses actions. Pour moi, la seule chose affreuse était qu'on me l'ait enlevé, comme ça, d'un coup, sans me demander mon avis!

La faute à Potty.

« Potter? »

Je le sens remuer tout contre moi et l'odeur de sa peau envahit mes narines.

« Quoi, Malfoy? »

Je le hais, je le hais, JE LE HAIS!

Je le lui fais d'ailleurs savoir.

« Je te hais. »

Je sais le sourire qu'il a sur les lèvres et écume littéralement de rage.

Que dit déjà la Reine de Cœur?

'_Qu'on lui tranche la tête!'_

°°°

n/a: qu'en dites-vous? Bientôt la suite! Au fait, cette reine de cœur, il s'agit bien sûr de celle d'Alice au pays des merveilles… ( c'est un conte magique, on peut bien admettre que Draco le connaisse, non?) ( tiens, ça m'y fait penser… c'est marrant que ce soit la Reine de _cœur_…) (Hé, hé! Imaginez Draco habillé en Alice! Le bandeau dans les cheveux, la robe bleue et blanche, les collants blancs et le petites cassures noires style ballerine… la classe! Il a déjà les cheveux, ça fait une économie de teinture… Mdr!)

Hum, hum… euh, promis, j'arrête les délires là!


	2. Chapitre 2

LES MEILLEURS ENNEMIS

_C'est toi contre moi_

_On s'y retrouve_

_On s'y perd_

_Mais toi contre moi_

_On se révolte_

_On se soumet_

_Mets-toi contre moi_

_La guerre encore_

_On s'y fait_

_Mets toi contre moi_

_Pourvu qu'on reste_

« Je sais Malfoy. »

Déclaration de haine, qui ressemble tant à une déclaration d'amour… Tellement absurde…

J'ouvre les yeux mais rien ne filtre à travers la porte. Le noir est quasi-total, nous sommes attachés par les poignets au même lien, dos à dos, sans possibilité de fuite. La chaîne qui entoure nos mains monte loin vers le haut du cachot que nous ne pouvons percevoir, dans la faible lueur.

Moi, un Malfoy, attaché comme un vulgaire esclave à Potter! Assis dans la poussière, sentant la sueur, respirant l'odeur de la mort et de la déchéance!

« Pourquoi t'es venu? » me questionne-t-il.

« Ta gueule » je réplique.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer les motifs qui m'ont fait rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Je croyais que tu aurais préféré suivre ton cher paternel… » ajoute-t-il perfidement.

Visiblement, il ne comprend pas le sens du mot « ta gueule ».

« JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER! » je hurle.

Je sens un frisson parcourir son épine dorsale tout contre la mienne. Abruti!

« Tu perds ton self-control, Malfoy? » s'enquit-il avec une fausse désinvolture qui fait bouillir de rage mon sang dans mes veines. « Je croyais que papa t'avait appris à te comporter convenablement en société… »

Le. Salaud. _Ça_, c'est _mon _genre de réparties. Depuis quand est-il devenu aussi sarcastique?

« Depuis quand t'es aussi sarcastique? »

Il reste muet. Serait-ce parce que ma voix était d'une neutralité presque angoissée? Non, je ne m'inquiète pas de la santé de Potty, qu'on se le mette bien dans la tête. Il est mon ennemi, Bon Dieu! Celui que je déchiquetterais à mains nues si je le pouvais!

Il laisse éclater un rire grinçant.

Le héros du monde magique a un rire grinçant. Ça ferait peur aux bonnes gens, ça. Leur chouchou n'est pas sans peur et sans reproche, comme Dumby s'astreint à le faire croire.

Il est devenu sombre.

Okay, je sais ce que j'ai dit. Il n'a jamais été un petit ange, loin de là. Mais là, il est encore pire. Je veux dire, depuis la mort de Black, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Je le connais, je suis son ennemi. _Il ricane._

C'est la première fois qu'il se comporte comme le salaud qu'il veut que je sois.

En tout cas, cette saleté de rire le dispense de répondre à ma question.

Le silence retombe.

« Potter? »

Ma voix est presque affable.

Est-ce que je vire comme le Potter d'avant et lui comme le Draco d'avant? Effrayant.

« Quoi, Malfoy? » croasse-t-il.

« Et toi, pourquoi t'es venu? »

« Pour toi. » crache-t-il.

Je manque de m'étouffer.


	3. Chapitre 3

N/a : avant de commencer, merci pour vos reviews ! Il faut avouer que j'ai eu du mal à créer cette histoire ! D'abord, le titre ne s'est pas affiché puis on m'a fait remarquer qu'elle était enregistrée en tant que fic anglaise (hum…) ! Mais voilà le troisième chapitre !

LES MEILLEURS ENNEMIS

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

_Et tant pis si l'on est_

_Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre_

_Je te hais comme tu es_

Mon cœur résonne dans mes oreilles.

« _QUOI?_ » je demande, interloqué.

Il se retourne vers moi et son regard vert sombre me frappe de plein fouet. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien et je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres sèches.

Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je me serais reculé précipitamment.

Je n'ai pas bougé, imperturbable.

Ses yeux sont noirs, si noirs…

Il semble trouver dans mon regard ce qu'il cherche.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Malfoy. »

Je hausse un sourcil légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle. »

« Je ne t'aurais pas laissé aller te battre de notre côté sans te surveiller. »

Ses paroles me font serrer les dents. _Me surveiller?_ Pour qui se prend-il cet enfoiré? Me surveiller!

« Et c'est toi, grand héros, qui va jouer le chaperon? » je grince, retenant ma colère dans le coin plus éloigné de mon cerveau.

Son visage se rapproche, très sérieux, du mien.

« Ouais. » souffle-t-il.

Cette voix rauque, cet éclat dans son regard…

Je me mords la langue, le cœur battant. Non Potty, tu m'auras pas cette fois…

Trop tard. L'érection est là, que je le veuille ou non. Ses lèvres si proches…

Il se rapproche, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, percé le secret qui me hante, le désir qui taraude mon corps chauffé à blanc par cet allumeur.

Ce que je le hais!

Sauvagement, il s'empare de mes lèvres. Comme si je n'attendais que ce signal, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et réponds avec la même ardeur à son baiser. Ses lèvres sont salées, je sens la poussière sur sa peau. Sa langue force le passage, je me colle à lui en gémissant.

Que je te hais…

Comme nous ne pouvons nous servir de nos mains, il découvre mon visage de sa bouche, sa langue, ses lèvres. Son corps se frotte contre le mien avec fièvre. D'un mouvement de reins qui me rend fou, il me renverse et me chevauche. Les liens tirent fort sur mes poignets qui gémissent. n/a: z'avez jamais entendu de poignets qui gémissent? Pff…

Je sens son excitation le submerger. Moi-même, je n'en suis pas loin.

Il se frotte contre moi en laissant échapper une longue plainte qui attise mon désir.

« Lève-toi. » m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix enrouée et sans réplique.

Et, pour une fois, je lui obéis.

Il s'agenouille, me faisant plier pour maintenir nos poignets à la même hauteur. Ses dents déboutonnent mon pantalon. J'halète. Il lèche mon ventre exposé. Je frémis. Le pantalon tombe sur mes jambes. Je gémis sourdement. Puis le caleçon rejoint le pantalon sur mes chevilles. Je suis tendu comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

Ses lèvres vont goûter puis sa langue parcourt sans fin, me faisant délirer.

J'explose dans sa bouche, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier son nom.


	4. Chapitre 4

N/a: bientôt la fin! C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre (j'avoue, j'ai divisé la chanson exprès pour vous faire languir….)

LES MEILLEURS ENNEMIS

_Le détour _

_Quand tu prends de l'avance_

_(…ennemis)_

_Le discours_

_Quand tu veux le silence_

_(…ennemis)_

_La corde à ton arc_

_La corde à ton cou_

_Fidèle envers et contre nous_

_Les meilleurs ennemis_

Nos respirations succèdent à mon râle. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, je ne sais plus croire. Quelques secondes pour que tout dégénère. Il a suffi d'un regard, d'une parole…

Je te regarde différemment.

Avant, tu étais mon ennemi. Maintenant, tu es _mon_ ennemi. Tu m'appartiens, Potter. Tes yeux se lèvent et ton regard est foncé de nouveau. Ils semblent dire la même chose. Nous sommes l'un à l'autre, n'est-ce pas Potty?

On ne pourra rien y faire.

On pourra toujours se convaincre qu'on n'est que des ennemis, qu'on s'opposera toujours, on sait qu'il y a plus. Tu es à moi. Je suis à toi…

Il n'a pas joui. C'est bien fait.

Ses yeux me fixent à nouveau et il se relève. Crève Potter, je ne le ferais pas. On n'est pas des amants. Ce n'est que de la haine, tout ça!

« Draco… »

Je détourne le regard. Ne parle pas, putain! Ne dis rien! Plus d mots, plus de gestes. Gravons cet instant en mémoire. Ne parle plus, Potter.

« Draco! »

Il m'appelle. Mais c'est mon ennemi, et même si c'est MON ennemi, je ne ferais pas un pas vers lui.

Je suis froid, indifférent à toi. Tu n'es que mon ennemi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier, en réalité? Rien. On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre. Oserais-tu dire le contraire?

« Draco… »

Encore ce murmure…

Excuse-moi, orgueil familial.

Je croise son regard.

Il n'a pas besoin de me supplier, de me demander. Je sais ce qu'il attend de moi. J'ai envie de le frapper. Pour ne pas savoir lui dire non…

« Quoi? »

Ma voix était acide. Il fait mine de ne pas être ébranlé. Je te connais, Potter. Je sais ce qui te frappe, te blesse, te met sur le tapis. Tu es encore un petit garçon. Quand on n'accède pas à tes demandes, tu piques une crise. Tu fais semblant d'être fort. Tu essaies de te faire prendre en pitié.

Bon d'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas vrai. De toute façon, je m'en fous. Ce n'est que mon ennemi, après tout!

_Ouais, et il vient de te faire une fellation d'enfer, crétin!_

Je ne sais pas de quelle partie de mon cerveau cette pensée vient de surgir mais elle me fait déglutir difficilement.

Rien ne le forçait à le faire. Et surtout pas moi!

Potter me tire de mes pensées.

« Pourquoi t'es venu? »

Je le fusille du regard.

« On peut dire que t'es têtu quand tu veux… » je souris, mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

Il hausse les sourcils en une expression lubrique qui enflamme mon corps.

Satané Potty!

Qu'est-ce que tu me fais!

Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant?


	5. Chapitre 5

LES MEILLEURS ENNEMIS

_C'est toi contre moi_

_Et moi contre toi_

_C'est toi contre moi_

_On se retrouve_

_On se perd_

_Et moi contre toi_

_On se révolte_

_On se soumet_

_Mets toi contre moi_

_La guerre encore_

_Je te promets_

_Mets toi contre moi_

_Qu'on restera_

_Les meilleurs ennemis…_

Je m'assieds contre son dos, regardant droit devant moi.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est ennemis? »

Potter reste silencieux un court, très court moment.

« La septième année maintenant. »

Déjà? Le temps passe si rapidement auprès de mon meilleur ennemi…

« T'es-tu déjà demandé ce qui serait arrivé si tu t'étais retrouvé à Serpentard? »

« Si je t'avais serré la main dans le Poudlard Express, tu veux dire? Si je n'avais pas rencontré Ron? »

« Si je t'avais reconnu ce matin-là dans la boutique de Guipure… c'est pareil… »

Potter réfléchit longtemps. Il ne faudrait pas trop lui en demander, quand même. Les rares (ou inexistants) neurones pourraient péter.

« Tu veux savoir si… »

« Ca aurait pu marcher, nous deux… » achevais-je dans un souffle.

Je l'entends respirer plus fort.

« Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée, Malfoy. »

Je risque la question suivante.

« Et maintenant? »

« Maintenant quoi? »

Je m'énerve.

« Et maintenant! C'est clair, non! Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher, maintenant! »

Soudain, je sens quelque chose frôler la main et je sursaute. Oh, légèrement!

Nos doigts s'entrelacent et ça me fait une sensation bizarre au creux du ventre.

« Peut-être, qui sait? Si nous nous en sortons… »

« Avec des si… » je commence, amer.

« … on pourrait mettre Paris dans une bouteille » achève-t-il.

Même si je ne le vois pas, je jurerais qu'il a souri.

Comment ça, comment je peux en être si sûr?

J'avoue tout. Ce petit bâtard n'est pas imbu de lui-même comme je l'ai dit au début. Il n'est pas cet hypocrite que je me suis construit mentalement.

Mais, merde, vous me verriez m'avouer que je tiens à lui!

Plus que comme _mon meilleur ennemi?_

En-dehors du cachot, des bruits de pas se font entendre. La porte grince horriblement et une silhouette se découpe dans l'encadrement.

Nos yeux se tournent vers l'arrivant. Notre destin est devant nous.

Hum, par contre, mon caleçon et mon pantalon pendent toujours à mes chevilles. Ça va faire mauvais effet…

Dire que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de rendre la pareille à Harry. La vie est d'une injustice. Je me rattraperais, Potty.

FIN

°°°

Une après-midi pour tout écrire! Youpi! Je m'améliore! Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas le summum mais je le trouve bien!


End file.
